A New Rose
by Sailor Dreamer95
Summary: Formerly Romeo and Juliet:Life Instead of Death. Romeo and Juliet were living in Mantua,when Romeo's expanding company forced them to return to Tokyo. What will happen when their families find out they're alive? Modern time. Rated because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I'm FINALLY writing this. I've had the idea for a while, but just started writing this because we're reading this in my English class. This isn't an assignment; it's something I want to do because it's how I view Romeo and Juliet could have happened if a few things had been different. This is based off the Manga Shakespeare version of Romeo and Juliet, which has the Capulets and Montagues as rival yakuza clans and takes place in Tokyo. It also makes them a bit older, appearing seventeen and eighteen compared to almost fourteen and fifteen. It starts when Romeo is at the Capulet's tomb, before Juliet wakes up and I have eliminated the fight scene where Romeo kills Paris, because Paris will play an important role farther into the story. I hope you like this because I like it so far. I have the first three chapters written and if you have an opinion or suggestion, feel free to let me know and I'll do what I can to accommodate it. I will try to list everyone who reviews. I apologize if they aren't written the greatest, seeing as I wrote them during my school's talent show. I hope you enjoy the story and I'll see you at the end!**

* * *

><p>Romeo looked down over Juliet's too still body, tears running down his face. Taking Juliet's hand, Romeo lifted the poison-filled vial to his lips to drink and end his life.<p>

As he went to drink, Juliet stirred in her sleep. Romeo froze, wondering if his grief-stricken mind could have imagined it.

As he stared at her, she moved again and finally opened her eyes. She sat up, a smile growing across her face as she realized what was happening and that he was here with her.

She reached up and pulled Romeo into a kiss, causing the unnoticed vial to fall to the ground, shattering and spilling its contents onto the cold stone floor.

Still kissing her, Romeo lifted Juliet from the coffin and held her in his arms.

When they pulled apart, Romeo gently set her on the ground.

Juliet smiled again and pressed her forehead against his. "

"I love you," she whispered.

"As I love you," Romeo whispered back, wrapping his arms around her.

Outside the tomb, the sound of cars approached. Romeo and Juliet pulled away and quickly slipped into the shadows outside of the tomb.

He led Juliet through the shadows to his motorcycle, hidden next to a nearby building.

He handed her his helmet and they rode that night to Mantua.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. Seemingly pointless fluff, and yes, in Manga Shakespeare,Romeo had a motorcycle. Believe me, things start to heat up in the next chapter, when the Capulets and Paris find Juliet's coffin empty and video of an alive Juliet leaving with an exiled Romeo. O the drama! There's going to be a time skip in between the second and third chapters and hopefully the chapters will start to get longer. If you want me to update faster, you have to review. Even just a quick sentence is counted and very appreciated. I hope you all liked it, or at least it wasn't too horrible. No flaming, please; keep in mind this is only my third fanfic. Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter<strong>


	2. Diception Discovered

**Hi everyone. Sorry for the late update. I was very busy with school this week, with all the seniors leaving and all. I am finally on Memorial break until Tuesday, so I hope to get one more chapter updated before school starts back up and I have to start studying for finals.**

** I hope you like this chapter, even though it's short. (Hopefully the next chapter will make up for that.) **

**I have one warning, though. This story is not for those who are overly fond of Paris. He is the villain in this story, or at least one of them. (I don't have the story completely planned out, but he strongly annoys me, so he's defiantly going to be a villain.) **

**Thank you to **_**QueenCobraWing**_** and **_**LizzySkellington**_** for reviewing the last chapter.**

** Now, I shall cease the useless chattering and get on with the story.**

** See you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><span>The Capulets, County Paris, and the Prince<span>

The Capulets, Paris, and the Prince stood inside the Capulet's tomb.

"How could this have happened, that my loves body could have been stolen from her grave." Cried Paris angrily.

Two of the Prince's CSI officers walked over to the small group to give their reports.

"We've found two sets of fingerprints and a video camera recording of their escape. The fingerprints were identified to be those of Romeo Montague and, strangely, Juliet Capulet. The video confirms this, showing Romeo and a very alive Juliet leaving the tomb." Said the female CSI.

"How could this be?" Exclaimed Paris, Lord Capulet, and Lady Capulet.

"We all saw her dead and, even if she was alive, why would she go with the Montague? And willingly? This is a cruel joke!" Snarled Paris, glaring at the young CSI.

"It's possible that Juliet may have been under the influence of a sleeping potion that gave the illusion of death. It's relatively easy to procure, so she could have easily purchased it." Said the male CSI, stepping up to protect his partner from the County's anger.

"Why would Juliet have taken something like that? She was going to be married tomorrow morn and she seemed so happy about it." Said Lady Capulet.

"We're not _sure_ of any motive. It could have been taken accidently, though that's unlikely. Seeing how she left with the Montague, Romeo, It seems likely that they did this to run away together, taking in the fact that she went willingly." Responded the first CSI, quietly whispering the last part.

"She would not have run away with a Montague, our enemy! She was engaged to the noble count, she was happy to marry him!" Shouted Lord Capulet.

"Perhaps this is exactly why she felt the need for such extreme measures, if she was indeed in love with 'the enemy', as you do say. If she was dead, you would grieve and eventually move on and forget her and she and the banished Montague could live together in secret with no one in their families knowing." Said the Prince.

"We'll look into this and any leads we get. Now its late, let us depart from this chamber of death." The Prince finished speaking.

The Prince and the two CSIs departed as did Lord and Lady Capulet with Paris, to organize the search for their daughter and fiancé.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of chapter two, hope it didn't disappoint anyone.<strong>

** Also, a reminder: This takes place in the 21****st**** century; we have cops and CSI officers. **

**I also apologize if going from Shakespearean english to modern english bothers people, it's the way I roll, but I apologize if it bothers some people.**

** The next chapter will have a**** sixteen year**** time skip and Paris will begin to take on the role of a complete obsessive jerk that makes you want to hit him with a shovel.**

** Please review and let me know how I'm doing and if you want something different or to offer your opinion. **

**And for those of you who are reading my other story, **_**Tangled: The return of Gothel**_**, I'm not sure when it will be updated, sorry. **

**See you all in the next chapter! Sayonara!**


	3. Sixteen Years Later

**Wow! I'm actually posting this on time! I think that's the first time EVER. For those of you who didn't read the bottom author's note in the last chapter, this chapter starts with the sixteen year time jump. A big thank you to **_**QueenCobraWing**_** for reviewing the last chapter. I've also got a poll on my profile page for what I should do after I finish this story, so please stop by my page and drop a vote. Now on with the story. See you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><span>Sixteen Years Later<span>

_Background__: Juliet and Romeo have just returned to Tokyo with their fifteen year old daughter, Amelie. While in Mantua, Romeo started a successful business that has made him extremely wealthy, though they've kept off the Capulet's and Paris's radars. Only Paris continues to search for Juliet. Romeo's company is moving the business's headquarters to Tokyo, so Romeo, Juliet, and Amelie have moved to Tokyo with it and bought a large penthouse to live in. Amelie is completely unaware of the secrecy involved with her parents from the Capulets, Paris, Montagues, and the Prince._

One day, Amelie's class was on a field trip to the Capulet Mansions. While they were there, Lord Capulet was speaking with the teacher. He saw a teenage girl with long black hair and sparkling brown eyes that reminded him so much of Juliet.

"Who is that girl? The one with the long black hair?" Asked Lord Montague.

The teacher turned to look at Amelie.

"Oh, her! Her name is Amelie, Amelie Montague. She just moved here from Mantua. Her father is a very wealthy businessman and her mother seems like a very lovely woman, but I've only met her once, so I can't be sure." She said.

Lord Capulet's eyes widened. 'Montague, could she be?' he thought.

"May I speak to her, madam?" He asked, eagerly.

"Why of course, Mi Lord!" said the teacher.

"Amelie, come here, dear." She called.

"Yes, teacher?" Amelie asked softly as she approached.

"Lord Capulet would like to speak with you, my dear." Her teacher told her.

"Thank you, Madam." Lord Capulet said before the teacher walked out of earshot.

"What's your name, child?" asked Lord Capulet, as if he didn't already know.

"Amelie Montague, Sir." She responded, nearly inaudibly.

"Who are your parents; how old are they?" he asked.

"They've told me not to speak their names to those I do not know, Sir." Amelie said with a bit more force and some suspicion in her voice.

"You needn't worry child. I believe I know your parents; I simply want to be sure. So, could you please tell me their names?" Lord Capulet asked again.

"I guess so…" Amelie whispered. "My Papa's name is Romeo Montague, he's 31; my Mama's name is Juliet Montague, she's 30. Does this answer your questions sir?" Asked Amelie.

"Yes, dear child, thank you. Please return to your teacher now." Commanded Lord Capulet as he walked away in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of chapter three. Sorry its so short. It seemed so much longer on paper (It took up three and a half pages.)<strong>

**If you want to see a picture of what I imagine Amelie to look like, go to my profile page and copy and paste the link. **

**If you want to read the Romeo and Juliet manga that inspired this, let me know and I'll PM you the title, author, and a link to the book cover  
><strong>

** For those of you who haven't read the book, Romeo was around ****fifteen**** at the time of his death and Juliet was about a ****week away from being fourteen****.**

** Next chapter will have Lord Capulet telling Paris and Lady Capulet what he's learned. Can't wait to see Paris's reaction to Juliet being married and having a fifteen year old daughter. (HaHaHa!)**

** See you in the next chapter. REVIEW!**


	4. She's alive and married to the Montague

**Hello again everyone. I'm back with chapter four. A big thank you to **_**QueenCobraWing**_** for reviewing and about Amelie not acting fifteen, she's very shy and I originally planned for her to be much younger. Rest assured, she will start to act much more like a rebellious teen as the story goes on. Please go to my profile to vote on what I should do after I finish this story. Thanks everyone, now on with the story. See you at the bottom!**

**I've noticed I've forgotten disclaimers for the last chapters, so this one goes for this chapter, all previous ones, and any future chapters I might forget disclaimers for later on: I do not own Romeo and Juliet or any other characters other than Amelie. They belong to William Shakespeare or whoever else owns them, since he's been dead since the mid-1500s.**

* * *

><p><strong>That Night at the Capulet Mansion. <strong>

_Lord Capulet, Lady Capulet, and Paris_

"I've found Juliet!" cried Lord Capulet as he came into the receiving room where Paris and Lady Capulet sat, talking in trivial discussion.

"She is married to that Montague, Romeo, and they have a child, A beautiful fifteen year old with long ebony hair and glittering chocolate-colored eyes; so like Juliet, though she has some Montague features." Continued Lord Capulet, with some disdain towards the fact that Juliet had a child with a Montague.

"She lives, truly husband? You do not jest? Oh the wonder, that our lost daughter is alive after all this time, though why she would marry the Montague, I do not know. Oh happy day that she lives!" Cried Lady Capulet, with happiness in her voice.

"How is this happy?" yelled Paris, bitterly. "My love is wed to thine enemy. She must have been forced into it. This is horrible! I shalt kill the Montague with mine own hands!" Finished Paris, angry that the woman whom he had desired to possess was wedded to another man.

I've already arranged to meet with Juliet, that Montague, Romeo, and their _child_, Amelie, tomorrow for the mid-day meal at a local restaurant." Said Lord Capulet. "You are invited to attend too, Count Paris." He added.

"I will attend," Snarled Paris, "Only to see my love and rescue her from this forced union with the vile Montague."

"I do not know if Juliet will leave him." Remarked Lady Capulet. "It is seen as dishonorable to leave one's husband, and Juliet is very conscious of honor. This is not even considering the _child_." She added, displeasure obvious as she mentioned Amelie.

"I care not!" Yelled Paris. "Leave the child on the streets or kill her with the Montague! I want my wife and I shalt have her!"

"This matters not now." Interjected Lord Capulet. "We will have time tomorrow to decide what we shall do with the child. Now, it grows late and we shall see our daughter for the first time in sixteen years, we must be rested. County Paris, you may stay the night so that you needn't rise too early tomorrow. We shall leave tomorrow to meet with Juliet and _them_ by the hour of eleven."

"I shalt be ready, Mi Lord." Replied Paris. "Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, foolish Capulets. Even after all this time, they're still blind to their daughter's wishes and her happiness and they still don't understand her and care more about themslves. If I had them for parents, I'd have taken off a long time , that's the end of chapter four. Once again, I apologize they're so short. They come to me in spurts, so I post them as they come to me. You'll get to see Juliet's reaction to her parents' wishes for her to leave her husband and child along with her reaction to they're disdain for them and about her still marrying Paris in the next few chapters. See you in the next chapter. Sayonora. REVIEW!<strong>


	5. The meeting

**Hello everyone, sorry for the extremely late update, I've been busy and I've had an extreme case of writer's block. (Which I still have) Hope everyone likes the new title, big thanks to _pwnboy_ for the name. I'm finally out of school for the summer and passed this year, Hallelujah! Hope everyone likes this new chapter. See ya at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo and Juliet or any characters associated with the play. All rights go to William Shakespeare or whoever else owns the rights, seeing as he's been dead for 500 years.**

* * *

><p><strong>Almost Noon. With Romeo, Juliet, and Amelie at restaurant waiting for Capulets<strong>

"They should be here soon, Love." Murmured Romeo to Juliet, who was sitting next to him.

"I know dear. I only hope they can accept our marriage and that Paris will not make a scene, or push for me to leave you and wed him. Before, he only wanted to marry me for my family's prestige and fortune; now I fear he will wish to marry me simply to spite you." Juliet whispered back.

"I won't let him take you from me. You are my wife. I love you and Amelie needs her mother." Romeo growled, angry at the thought of Juliet being taken from him.

"You needn't worry. I love you and Amelie far too much to ever leave you, especially for someone like him." Juliet said calmly, reeling in Romeo's anger with a small smile.

"I will not fear someone like him." Romeo said with the anger slipping away. "I only fear that your family will not accept us, and therefore deny Amelie as their grandchild." Romeo added, worry returning to his voice.

Amelie, who had been quietly sitting between her mother and father listening to their conversation, interrupted in her quiet, mature voice.

"I do not care if they accept me. I have lived my whole life without them, so it will have no impact on my life should they deny me. Besides, Papa's family welcomed Mama and me with open arms, so I should at least have one set of grandparents who shall acknowledge me. That is enough." Amelie said, a sweet smile across her face to cheer her parents.

Juliet reached out a hand to softly touch her daughter's face. "You are truly the best daughter ever given to Earth. We do not deserve you." She said with a sad smile, once again seeing how mature her daughter had become.

Amelie went to respond, but was interrupted by a commotion in the front of the restaurant. All three turned towards the front entrance to see Lord and Lady Capulet, County Paris, and Juliet's aunt, uncle, and cousin, Rosaline. Romeo, Juliet, and Amelie rose to greet their guests.

"Father, Mother, Uncle, Aunt, Cousin Rosaline, and County Paris. How long it has been since we have last seen you all! May I present my husband, Romeo, and my daughter, Amelie." Juliet declared happily, refusing to show weakness or lack of confidence in front of her parents or Paris.

Lord and Lady Capulet slowly approached their daughter and hugged her. Juliet gestured to the empty chairs around the table and the guests took their seats.

Romeo finally spoke, "We are truly grateful that you've come."

His words were ignored by everyone in the Capulet party. Juliet frowned

Much time passed without anyone speaking. Seeing her mother's frustrations, Amelie attempted to start conversation and to see if her grandparents would acknowledge her. "It is very nice to meet you all. My name is Amelie Trandfir. I am sixteen and am attending Tokyo Prep High School. I am on the school's swimming, archery, and kendo teams." She said, finishing by bowing her head in respect.

Her gentle words and graceful demeanor met with some eyes widening and surprise from the Capulet party, but still no one spoke. Juliet's frown deepened, clearly upset with the pointed ignorance her family gave her husband and child.

Lord Capulet cleared his throat and looked directly at Juliet. "This is why we are here, Juliet. We wish for you to return home and to retake the family name. This county has waited for your safe return to wed you and still wishes to. Why remain separated from your flesh and blood for our enemy and some easily replaced child?"

Juliet's eyes widened at the obvious distain her father held for her husband and daughter. She looked at Paris and his snide, arrogant smirk , that seemed to say he expected her to leave everything she held dear for him, made her decision.

Juliet stood up angrily, Romeo and Amelie following her example. "I am happily married and have a wonderful daughter. They are both irreplaceable to me. As my parents, you should be happy that I am happy and bow to my choice. Until you can accept this fact and the fact that I will not leave them, you are not welcomed in our lives! Good day!" Juliet said angrily, nearly spitting the last part at her parents.

Juliet spun on her heels and left, Romeo at her side and Amelie right behind them.

Just before they walked out the door, Paris called out, "You will be mine Juliet! I'll do whatever it takes to get what I want. I'd keep a careful eye on your precious daughter; we wouldn't want her getting hurt now, would we?" Paris laughed evilly as the three Montagues rushed from the restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of chapter five. A big thanks to<strong>

**QueenCobraWing**

**vampire chelsey**

**pwnboy**

**For reviewing chapter four. I hope everyone liked this those of you who think Amelie is acting too young to be sixteen, remember, she's been raised as a young lady, to be proper and graceful. Also, her nature is quiet and reserved, so she's not a loud, slightly crazed kid that we envision when we think of a sixteen year old. (No offense to teens, its how we sometimes act. And if your insulted, then I should be, seeing as I'm a teen too.) And if anyone can guess what Amelie's middle name, _Trandfir, _means, I'll dedicate the next chapter to them. I'll also give you the answer in the next chapter as well. I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter up, though, cause I'm going on vacation soon. Reviews and ideas may give me the jumpstart needed to get another chapter up before I go. See you all in the next chapter! **

**Sayonara!**


	6. Not an update, authors note

Hey everyone, sorry about the delay. I've lost inspiration for this story at the moment, so I will be putting this story on hiatus until further notice. I haven't abandoned it yet; it's just that my mind is elsewhere in the fanfiction world. More specifically, Harry Potter. I saw the new movie and became obsessed with Severus Snape, so I'm writing a fanfiction for it that should be posted in the next few hours to the next couple days. Again, I am not abandoning this; I just am putting it on hiatus.


End file.
